


Wrong Hand Victor!

by BookewyrmeWritesFic



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: A Plant Wrote This, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Silly, hints of phichimetti at the end cause I can't resist, is this crackfic?, victor is absentminded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 03:50:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11912610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookewyrmeWritesFic/pseuds/BookewyrmeWritesFic
Summary: Victor whispered, in a slightly horrified voice “You’re not Yuuri.”Phichit grinned. “Nope.”Yuuri sighed from behind them. “Vitya, you’re holding the wrong hand.”





	Wrong Hand Victor!

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is inspired by [this tumblr post](http://thebookewyrme.tumblr.com/post/164633481852/ive-reblogged-this-before-because-its-hilarious). I wasn't going to write it, but as soon as I reblogged the suggestion, the stupid thing was _in my head_ and I had to write it down. 
> 
> This is very silly, and a little dumb, and I'm very sorry. I'm still working on Life's Sweetest Surprises, I swear!

Phichit would forever remember the morning of the free-skate open practice for his third World’s, and not just because he tweeted it (or because he came in the top five that year). The Incident, as it became known in their little circle of friends, occurred when the group jointly visited the Starbucks next to the hotel for a warm pick-me-up before taking to the ice. At 5:30 in the morning, none of the skaters were at their best. Plisetsky looked like he was being carried by Otabek in front of them, Leo and Guang-hong had slumped sideways into each other, and Yuuri’s face was glassy when Phichit glanced back at him. Even Phichit was half-asleep in the line behind Chris. He had briefly contemplated slumping against the taller man’s sculpted shoulder, but hadn’t quite made it that far yet when Victor’s voice burst out from the doorway. 

“Oh, this is just crazy!”

Stomp, stomp, stomp. 

Phichit blinked down at the hand grabbing his. Victor’s hand. Why was Victor holding his hand? Victor had never held his hand before. Slowly, he met Victor’s wide blue gaze, much more awake now. 

Victor whispered, in a slightly horrified voice “You’re not Yuuri.”

Phichit grinned. “Nope.”

Yuuri sighed from behind them. “Vitya, you’re holding the wrong hand.”

“A-are you sure?” Victor pleaded.

Phichit and Yuuri chorused together “Yes!”

“Well. I’m committed now. I can’t just drop his hand! It would be rude.” Victor’s expression grew prim. 

Phichit couldn’t hide his giggles anymore. “I’m not paying for you, _Vitya_.”

“Oh.” Victor looked crestfallen, and turned back to Yuuri.

Everyone else in the Starbucks was grinning now too. Yuuri’s grin was mischievous as he broke in.

“I’m not paying either, love.”

“Yuuuuri!” Victor whined. 

Chris spoke up finally, wide grin twisting into a slightly more seductive smirk. “Come hold my hand Vitya, and I’ll buy you anything you like.”

Victor snatched up Chris’s hand, and assumed a superior expression, tossing over his shoulder, “At least _somebody_ loves me!” 

Phichit and Yuuri broke down completely, leaning on each other in a fit of hysterical giggles. The rest of the competitors around them were grinning and laughing too, as were the baristas. 

“I’m tweeting this now!” Phichit crowed when he caught his breath, whipping out his phone.

As the figure skaters walked toward the rink, drinks in hand, Phichit could hear Victor pleading with Yuuri up ahead. 

“Yuratchka, you know you’re the only one for me! Chris was nothing, just a free drink, I swear!”

Plisetsky’s voice was mocking as he broke in “Oi Victor, you sure you’ve got the right Katsudon this time?”

Phichit smirked sideways at Chris, and asked “So, if I hold your hand, will you buy me drinks too?”

Chris’s expression was warm as he leaned down to whisper, “I’ll do anything you like if you hold my hand, mon petit.”

“Oh!” Phichit’s face grew slightly warm, and he snatched up Chris’s hand. After all, he’d be a fool not to accept _that_ invitation. “After the skate?”

“Whenever you like, petit. Room 508.”

This was going to be the most memorable World’s _ever_.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, you may enjoy my [tumblr](http://thebookewyrme.tumblr.com) as well.


End file.
